


Lap Dance

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For the CM 'Dance' Prompt





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“That’s my seat I believe.”

With a practiced motion and ignoring the glare of Lavender Brown in the chair opposite, Hermione sat in Ron’s lap.

Almost automatically Ron’s left hand found hers. Hermione felt a surge as their hidden wedding rings touched. A tangible and very real reminder of the ancient magic binding them together.

It was, until the end of their final school year, a secret.

“Careful luv.” Said Ron gently. “A man’s heart is likely to stop if you jump on him like that.”

Hermione allowed her senses to expand, allowed herself to bask in the bright glow of her husband’s burning copper magic.

The pulse through his veins that she knew like her own.

“Your heart.” she said. “is safely mine.”

Hermione smiled, beneath her buttocks she could feel a familiar stirring.

“But your lap.” She whispered. “Makes me want to dance.”

Lap Dance.  
A drabble by alloy.

An Out-take From Midnight Confessions.


End file.
